purityfandomcom-20200222-history
EDAMI
EDAMI is the founder of The Varden and a feening pothead. He was once Actzol's slave, forced to mine obsidian in The End. Having played Minecraft since 2012, he is a very seasoned player of the game. Before coming to Purity Vanilla, he mostly enjoyed 1.8 minigames because he despised the new 1.9 combat mechanics. Playing on this server, however, forced him to adapt and learn new metas and fighting styles. History The Varden Once EDAMI escaped his enslavement, he met with Chef_Boy_Ardee_ on the western nether highway and decided to go 15k out to base with him at The Varden's first base, Silthrim. EDAMI eventually invited more players to join his newly founded guild and began planning to build extravagant structures on the server with his base-mates, while establishing themselves as an organization. EDAMI was keen to recruit active and trustworthy members into The Varden, and was successful in doing so. The people he recruited were very steadfast in seeing through with plans. This satisfied EDAMI's thirst for members and he permanently closed recruitment for his faction. Alternative Accounts After a long time roleplaying as someone else, EDAMI finally decided to claim his multiple alts as his own. * 3DAMI * fluffykitten484 * ToDoMinecraft * PapaMatt * thatpadayouknow * imadeedami * EDAMl (main account) Ban Scare EDAMI was once almost banned because the retard mods on this server thought Badlion Client was a hacked client when they saw it on EDAMI's Game Activity discord, but Frost cleared his name and explained to them that Badlion is actually an anti-cheat client and it's mini-map doesn't have player radar. After this scare, Badlion Client became a very well-known client on the server and was even advertised by the mods for other players to use despite their previous attempts at banning EDAMI for it. EDAMI essentially introduced the server to the client through this ban scare & now it is the most used software by players who still want to preserve their vanilla experience with a few UI and information display enhancements. 7 Day Ban On 10/31/19 EDAMI was banned for 7 days with the reason being Elytrafly/Hacked Client. Moderators sent him the video proof of his offense with the option of submitting it to the public. This is the second notable player to be banned for this offense. Assets & Acquisition EDAMI saw the Purity Trading Discord as a way to get rich quick, and had no inclination to hold back from spending real life money for in-game items. Besides purchasing the highest rank available on the server, EDAMI is known as the "paid $30 to get sturdy" guy, even though he's spent much more than that with undisclosed merchants. He became quite rich because of this, and receded to his bases building farms, decorating structures and stacking up on godgear and pvp novelties. He hardly left his base, leaving his teammates to go mess around at spawn while he organized plans for the faction with TheFlash. Eventually securing the bow that once tormented him as a grey "Holocaust is a Meme", Actzol's head Isabella1999xo's head (the account that griefed '''Kirtan) & Caudimorda's head (one of the people responsible for the grief of ''Ellesméra')'' EDAMI was satisfied, as he had secured revenge in his own way. EDAMI went on to become known as one of the richest players on the server thanks to his plights for wealth, and continued to accumulate it with more successful trades through The Varden's trading discord shop, new old-fag recruits into his faction and constant personal grinds from rare items. He even became so rich that he would regularly supply pvpers that he personally liked so they could fight at spawn and even made monuments all across Purity's map so that lucky players who find these structures will get to have the treasure troves laying within. Trading Moderator EDAMI eventually became a moderator for the Purity Trading discord after consulting with TipTopBop, as he had quickly organized many successful trades and revived the obsidian market single-handedly. He was also quite good at organizing shit and his activity status was notable. Eventually he stepped down as moderator because Daddy Satan constantly got away with scamming the bounty system with alts such as "NeonLightss" and "Creego7" which were proven to be his, but the owner at the time, OwO or ''Gamingpatridge ''refused to acknowledge the proof given and even proceeded to take sides with his former base-mates before handing leadership of the discord to StrangerJ and quitting the server. The whole situation caused EDAMI to think to himself "why do I force myself to wake up everyday and mark trades on a fucking discord channel first thing in the morning for a small server within a blockgame?". This was a reality check for the young black male, as he realized that his mornings would be better spent enjoying a nice blunt, cooking breakfast and indulging in his favourite animes instead of managing literal children and dealing with autistic, brain-numbing, pointless and unbelievably trivial politics. Anyhow, EDAMI organized many parts of the trading discord and made it much more functional than the previous moderators had left it prior to his resignation. Building PurityPvP After offering his help to penguin, EDAMI began working on the PurityPvP server with TheFlash & LanceCripple. They built the hub, pasted in decorative schematics, worldedited arenas to oblivion and EDAMI personally designed the kit system for this new gamemode. EDAMI was excited to see this gamemode's completion through, as he always thought that Purity should have a dedicated PvP server where gear isn't a concern, and for the average player to practice. Despite small spurts of backlash from the select autistic few who refuse to support any endeavor EDAMI embarks on, the vast majority of the server enjoyed and appreciated EDAMI's efforts in adding to their entertainment during their tenure on this server. A Break from Purity EDAMI quit purity on 12-27-19(''27-12-19) to focus on his IRL obligations. He will still be around to play and help with the pvp server as it's much less time-intensive, but won't be seen on vanilla until 1.15 comes around. (which may be never) Gallery Download-0.png|EDAMI's Skin 2019-08-28_02.26.06.png|afk fish concentration camp unadfadfa.png 2019-11-21_12.57.18.png visiting hive 2 hehe.png 2019-12-16 03.17.57.png Category:Players